Apologize
by hamsterpickle1313
Summary: Elliot blows up at Olivia and she gets sent into Witness Protection before they can settle things. Is it too late to apologize? EO songfic. Sequel to Everything at Once.


**Disclaimer: SVU- Dick Wolf. Lyrics- "Apologize" by One Republic. I be owning nothing.**

**Summary: Elliot blows up at Olivia, then she gets sent into Witness Protection, and it may be too late to apologize. EO songfic. I own nothing.**

**A/N: Okay so I can obviously only write one shots…I have commitment issues or something. And the bittersweet ones are a lot easier to write than humor. I suck at writing humor… I seem to have enough humor in my life, though. Maybe it's like when you have too much of something you can't write about it, like a "the grass on the other side.." deal. I'm rambling. Too tired to be writing, but I'm up watching SVU on Netflix so I'm pretty content to be tired in return for my uninterrupted SVU watching… OK, on with the story!**

**(Wow, that was the longest author's note I've ever written.)**

**(And this is probably the shortest story I've ever written.)**

**Anyways…**

**

* * *

**

The window feels cool and comforting to Olivia Benson's head, the cold air outside turning the plastic into something equivalent of an ice pack. Her raging migraine deserved an ice pack. The lights of cities and towns flash past at 200 miles an hour. Like her life. Everything lately had been happening much too fast.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
__Got me ten feet off the ground,  
__I'm hearing what you say,  
__But I just can't make a sound._

Olivia can't even _believe_ her (former) partner. He goes and kisses her, and then a week later goes and throws her through a one way mirror. He yells that their feelings don't matter, and then expects "sorry" to fix everything? What planet does he live on?

_You tell me that you need me,  
__Then you go and cut me down, but wait,  
__You tell me that you're sorry,  
__Didn't think I'd turn around, and say…_

"No Elliot. It's too late."

_She_ can't help it that Elliot Stabler is a three-year-old stuck in a grown man's body. _She_ can't help it that he's like a bull looking at the whole world as a china shop. And everything's red.

She must be wearing an especially bright shade.

_It's too late to apologize,  
__It's too late,  
__I said it's too late to apologize,  
__It's too late…_

She can't help it that Richard White escaped from jail. She can't help it that she's on her way to California as Emily Harting. She can't help it that Elliot somehow found out which flight she was going on an managed to snag the seat next to her. And she definitely can't help it that she fell for her partner. Hard. Indirectly causing an unfortunate chain of events in which White put a gun to Elliot's head, pushed Elliot out a two story window, kidnapped Olivia, killed seventeen uniforms, swam the _fucking Hudson_ to escape, set off a bomb in the squad room resulting in one death, six wounded, and one very upset Munch. Olivia hates White. Hell, she hates Elliot, too. She hates the whole fucking world for making her so feel so fucking helpless.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall,  
__Take a shot for you.  
__I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
B__ut it's nothin new._

God, she needs to rid herself of this Elliot-obsession-affliction thing. She realizes now that he's been talking now, rambling on for quite a while.

She hasn't listened to a word he's said.

Olivia focuses on the lights below, drowning out the voice she loves most in the whole world. Running away, as always. The one time she stands her ground, the one time she trusts someone, he takes her heart crushes it, makes it shatter like the mirror he threw her into. She lets his words pass through her, in one ear and out the other, using her perfected technique that blocks out the insults from her many enemies.

_I loved you with a fire red-  
__Now it's turnin blue, and you say,  
_"_Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you,  
__But I'm afraid…  
__It's too late to apologize,  
__It's too late,  
__I said it's too late to apologize,  
__It's too late…_

She can't listen, she won't listen. Olivia Benson does not listen when she doesn't want to. But she feels herself drawn further up into the craziness that was her life. Her incredibly fucked up life. _Careful Benson. Watch yourself_. Believe. Can't. Won't. _No. We are _not_ going down that path again._ And even as she leans over to meet his lips with hers, the words float through her mind:

_It's too late to apologize,  
__It's too late,  
__I said it's too late to apologize,  
__It's too late…_

And she feels herself clinging to the only thing left in her life, falling for him even more, though in falling for him, she is holding herself up. _See? Incredibly fucked up life, Benson. Way to go._

_I'm holding on your rope,  
__Got me ten feet off the ground._


End file.
